Valentino
An ex-Onmitsukido member, Valentino was assigned as Commander of the Detention Unit for some time, before becoming Captain of 4th Company. He was also a member of Shinigami R&D. However, his history was covered up as part of The Event. He is, however, hailed as one of the 'Heroes of the Gotei' even to this day. The only Shinigami who knew him and survived long enough to tell the tale is Kito Kurama. Appearance Valentino is a tall, handsome, dark-skinned male with short, black dreadlocks in his hair and a black goatee. He has black eyes, a large nose, and thick lips. He is well-built and slender, and has tribal tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. His ears are pierced, six times up top on each ear, and once on bottom his left ear. This adds up to a total of 13 ear piercings, all of them small, black hoops. He resembles someone around 19 or 20 years of age. Prior to leaving Soul Society, he had a full-body black suit, which came up all the way to cover his mouth, and down to cover half his feet. It also went all the way down to serve as half-finger gloves. Over it, Valentino would wear his Shinigami kimono, medical pack (due to being in 4th Squad), and Zanpakuto on his hip, also attached to the Med. Pack. He also wore a ring with the Shihoin crest on it. After being in Hueco Mundo, his old clothes became tattered and burned off, so Valentino was forced to make other clothes for himself. He then wore a white button-down shirt with one green and two purple stripes open, and baggy capri shorts with cargo pockets. They are beige. Due to the Bakudo on his inner hollow, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "teeth" on the base of his neck. He has also obtained a necklace full of alternating black beads and bones (which look like hollow teeth) and wears leather sandals. He carries his Zanpakuto on his back by a sewn-in loop on his shirt. Personality Valentino has a very laid-back, carefree personality, despite being an ex-Commander in Onmitsukido. He has also been known to slang his words a little. However, he has the capability of being very polite, and also passionate, when the situation calls for it. His handsome appearance earned him the nickname "Heartbreaker" within Squad 4. Valentino prefers not to rely on his Zanpakuto too much, saying, "He don't gotta fight my fights!" however he does not fail to see when the situation becomes dangerous, and he needs to use him. He was too lazy to remember the incantations of Kido when he was a Shinigami, so the only Kido Valentino could use was healing Kido and spells under 25 with Eishohaki. However, his Zanpakuto had Kido-ish abilities, so it was made up for. Valentino made friends easily, and gave everybody a chance. He was on good terms with all the other squads, surprisingly even 11th, however didn't like to take orders much, therefore he was never really happy with Central 46 and with some of the stricter Captains. However, Valentino kept a positive, upbeat attitude and never complained or showed his unhappiness to anybody. After being in Hueco Mundo, his attitude changed a bit, but he still had a carefree outlook on things. History Valentino spent much of his life in sentenced to jail by the Central 46. During his sentence, he had a personality change and decided to start fighting to protect others instead of himself. When they saw his strength and spirit, the Onmitsukido decided to arrange for his release early. He was drafted as a member, and worked his way up their ranks. He was even adopted into the Shihoin family at one point. From there, Valentino was in the Executive Militia until a revolt caused the old leader of Maggot's Nest to die. Valentino then took that position for himself. Valentino was also admitted to Shinigami R&D. During this time, he befriended Kito Kurama. Valentino was in charge when Kito was 2nd-in-command of Detention Unit and Kito was in charge of R&D when he was 2nd-in-command. When Tino was exiled, Kito took over being head of Maggots' Nest as well. The rest of his history is covered up as being something related to The Event. The only thing known is that he was exiled to Hueco Mundo and disowned from being a Shihoin. He later changed his name to one in the Arrancar's language. During his time as a Shinigami, Valentino (then known as Yozoka) wrote a secret scroll with techniques incorporating Hoho into all of the basic shinigami techniques, called the Secret Shihoin Scrolls (S3 in his old diary.) Plot Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: 'Due to all the time spent in Menos Forest, Valentino has acquired a Hollow-like Spiritual Pressure even without a mask. He can use a couple of Hollow/Arrancar techniques. His spiritual power rivals that of a current Senior Captain in Soul Society. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Valentino's Hakuda was one of the best in Soul Society. His fighting style was based heavily on mobility, momentum, counter-attacks, and reinforcing attacks with Reishi. It resembles Aikido, but he uses a boxer's stance. '''Master Sonido: '''Valentino's Sonido was faster than anyone's Shunpo or Sonido alive at the time. He could still use Shunpo, but hasn't practiced it since he left Soul Society, and therefore relies on Sonido. Even back in Soul Society, he was notorious for his agility, and his ability to use the S3 techniques is testament. *'Gemelos Sonidos: 'Valentino uses Sonido fast enough in succession that he can create up to 3 afterimages of himself, but usually only shows two. He uses the third "Sound Twin" to surprise his opponents when he goes full-out. *'Llorar: 'Valentino uses Sonido as a palm strike, but it is so quick it breaks the sound barrier, makes a sonicboom on his palm, and sends shockwaves flying in a seismic-type fashion. **'Point-Blank Llorar: 'Valentino uses Llorar as a palm strike which physically hits his opponent, and send them flying in addition to causing great internal damage. *'Silencio: 'Valentino uses Sonido many times in succession, however moves to places very close to him. It produces a vibration-type motion around him and the sound Sonido produces quiets out completely. Since he's using it so many times in succession, his reishi doesn't have a chance to re-form. This creates a completely "silent" Valentino, where he can move but not be heard or his reishi felt. Also, he can negate sound waves near him and sound-based attacks by touching them. It really tests his stamina, though, and when he uses it, Valentino becomes blurry. *'Secret Shihoin Scrolls: Back as a Shinigami, Valentino wrote a series of scrolls with a multitude of techniques incorporating Shunpo, nobody but him and Tokohana know about it, both being dead now the scrolls lie forgotten. Kido Practicioner: '''He can only use certain spells with an Eishohaki, due to immense hours of practice: Healing Kido, Garganta, and a special Bakudo designed to seal away an inner hollow. All other spells Valentino could no longer use, due to forgotten incantations. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Valentino fights with his Zanpakuto upside-down, like many knife users do. He is very skilled in using it to block weapons attacks and then striking with a hard kick. In this type of fighting style, Valentino is very skilled in combining Hakuda and Zanjutsu. *¡Espiritu, se ha ido! By focusing a lot of Reiatsu, he can hurt a Zanpakuto spirit directly by attacking it's sealed, and sometimes its Shikai, form to break the sword in half and render it useless. The Zanpakuto spirit can heal itself in time, though. '''Highly Perceptive: '''Valentino can easily pinpoint an enemy's weakness during battle. He was also able to recognize Angeles's fighting style when he was fighting her as a Hollow. '''Pequisa: '''Valentino is able to gauge an enemy's spiritual pressure during battle, and see which techniques make it fluctuate (i.e it still needs practice) while fighting along with just the ordinary spirit perception. He can also pinpoint the weak points of an attack or structure the same way. '''Keen Intelligence: '''With having been in Detention Unit, a Medic, and Shinigami R&D, Valentino has a sharp mind. '''Master Strategist: Valentino's battle strategies are top-class. Master Assasin: Being part of the Executive Militia forced Valentino to learn many assasination techniques. He could later also use Silencio to sneak up on a target. Hierro: Despite his tendency to dodge attacks, Valentino is more than capable to take a punch or powerful attack. This is due to the fact he has developed a sort of Hierro with his special training and all the Hollow-like spiritual pressure around him. Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: Kōchō '- '''In his sealed form, Kocho takes the form of a wakizashi or daisho, however he's completely straight. His hilt wrap is black and guard is a circle with four flame-shaped holes. *'Shikai: Flash, Kōchō (Storm Surge)' In Shikai, Kocho resembles a black magnum revolver, except he is a little bigger, and has 7 holes instead of 6 in his barrel. **'Shikai Special Ability: Kocho is a Lightning-type, elemental Zanpakuto. He can utilize green Reiatsu charged with green electricity in his attacks. He has seven abilities, one for each "bullet spot" in his barrel. He turns the barrel until the it's in the right position (only he and Rocho know which postion is right, he says he can feel it) and says "Flash." Then, he says the name of the ability. ***'''Dangan: (Bullet) Kocho's most basic ability. He fires a green blast the shape of a sniper bullet, only about ten times bigger. About the strength and speed of a Privarron's Cero. ***'Juken: (Bayonet)' Kocho's close range ability. Valentino swings the gun like a sword slash, and trail of green Reishi follows the slash and acts as the blade of a scythe. ***'Sherushokkā: (Shell Shocker)' Kocho fires a blast like Dangan, only bigger and rounder. Upon contacting something, or when Valentino wills, it explodes and creates a green sphere of energy, everyting inside will stop it's velocity and be frozen in time and space for a while, depending on their level of Reiatsu. For inanimate objects, they can stay paralyzed for up to 4 days. ***'Roketto: (Rocket)' Kocho fires a stream of green energy about 40 meters (about 131 feet) long and everything it touches disintergrates. This technique can be negated by a powerful Reiatsu. ***'Rikishi: (Grappling Gun)' Kocho fires a web of green, laser-like blasts. Each one has the ability to cut and impale. Valentino can also use them as fingers, or solidify it as onyx. Then, Konocho can fire other attacks. Note: Very much like Gaki Rekko (used by Koga in a filler arc) ***'Shuryūdan: (Grenade)' Kocho fires a blast like Dangan, but smaller, heavier, and covered in dark green chains. Five seconds after firing, it blows up. ***'Yon Nana-Dan: (47 Bullets)' Kocho fires a barrage of Dangans, each with the disintegration ability. He claims this attack is about as powerful as his Bankai, therefore often uses it as a substitute, since he doesn't like to show it. There is actually almost unlimited ammo for this attack, despite the name. *'Bankai: Shi no Kocho (Storm Surge of Death)' In Bankai, Kocho resembles a black long-range sniper rifle, with scope and all. Only difference is that it has two bow-like appendages coming out its side. It looks more like a cross between a crossbow and sniper than just a rifle. **'Bankai Special Ability: '''In Bankai mode, Shi no Kocho loses all close-range abilities and trades it for extra range, speed, and power. It is now a perfect assasination weapon. ***'Shi no Dangan:' '(Death Bullet)' With this powered-up Dangan, Valentino can hit any target that appears in his scope. He says he himself doesn't know how far it goes. It has never missed before. ***'Shi no Bakudan:' '(Death Bomb)' With this, Valentino fires a Dangan, but instead of damaging the target, it embedds itself. It aborbs any spiritual Pressure laying around and then expoldes outward like a giant spike ball. '''Note: Very much like Chidori Sharp Spear (from Naruto) when Sauske opens his hand.' ***'Shi no Rēzā: (Death Laser)' With this, Valentino fires an invisible laser. It can (but doesn't have to) reflect off walls, go through walls, and other lasers can be broken off the main one. If something living comes in contact with the lasers, the part of the laser close to it will solidify and disintegrate whatever it touches. This techniques works through any armor, the only way to beat it is to block the laser somehow, or to use a massive amount of Reiatsu. Valentino synchronizes himself with the laser, so he can fight (hand-to-hand) with the laser set up, and feel and see what the laser passes through. Relationships Unnamed Shinigami- Valentino's best friend, a sickly-looking young man who excelled at Kido. Taught Valentino some basic spells and invented the Bakudo for sealing away inner spirits. He died of disease while Valentino was in Hueco Mundo. Kito- It seems Valentino and Kito knew each other back in his Omnitsukido days. Valentino was working under Kito for a short while (and vice versa), but they maintained a deep mutual friendship. Buramu - Buramu hated Valentino for the hollow inside him, but was secretly intrigued by the man. Tino is pretty much neutral to him. Although their relationship supposedly went deeper, this was all covered up as part of The Event. Asura Mishima - They were hinted to have some sort of relationship, but it was covered up as part of The Event. Trivia *Back in Soul Society his name became Yozoka Shihoin. He changed it to Valentino in Hueco Mundo, but he called himself Tino. *He spent time in Shinigami prison, and upon release he was drafted into the Onmitsukido. He never attended the Academy. *While in Detention Unit, he developed a special training method where he concentrates his Reiatsu in specific parts of their body and does workouts that would be impossible with a normal body. The techniques in the Secret Shihoin Scrolls can only be used by someone who trains like this regularly. *His Yon Nana-Dan (47 Bullets) calls upon the name of an AK-47, instead of naming the amount of bullets he fires. *Valentino has more Bankai abilities, just hasn't used them yet. Also, all his Shikai abiltiies have a "Death" form in Bankai, (except Bayonet and 47 Bullets) he just hasn't shown them yet. *He hasn't told anyone the true reason he went to jail. Not even his Zanpakuto knows. Quotes "Why don't I use my Zanpakuto? Well, why do he gotta fight my fights?" "Why you mad? The world is still good. The birds still chirp and the flowers still smell great. The cigars taste even better than yesterday!!! There is no reason to be down. So lighten up." "You? Beat me? Hahahahahaha, you can't beat what you can't touch. Or see, for that matter." Category:iAmAwesome Category:Rogue Shinigami